inforockfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Definición, Historia y tipos de Instrumentos de la Música
la musica es todo lo que te hace sentir es una combinacion de palabras y ritmo puta la musica es lo mejor wey es como estar escuchando all we know the chainsmokers o no se... Historia y Tipos De Instrumentos de la Música Desde los orígenes de la civilización, el hombre primitivo comienza a utilizar la danza y las ceremonias religiosas, para rogar a los dioses que resulten fructíferos la caza y los cultivos. A la vez va elaborando las técnicas de los sonidos con los que se comenzaron a acompañar los ritos. Cada cultura tuvo concepciones diferentes en la apreciación y valor de la música. Unos le daban valor totalmente humano mientras que otros querían comunicarse con los espíritus. thumb|left En la civilización griega, en la época de la escuela Pitagórica, la música se transforma en la ciencia de los sonidos, se la relaciona con las matemáticas. Se elabora una concepción cósmica, relacionándola a la vez con la filosofía. La música es melodía, es ritmo, es sonoridad, pero la escritura musical con un verdadero pentagrama, fue realizada por el monje italiano Guido d'Arezzo (990 - 1050), en el Siglo X. Este pentagrama constaba de cuatro líneas, empleaba claves y colores; y le puso los nombres a las notas musicales: do - re - mi - fa- sol - la - si a partir de las primeras sílabas de un texto latino. En 1711 aparece el diapasón, inventado por el laudista inglés John Shore. El metrónomo, utilizado para medir los tiempos, se cree que fue inventado por un amigo de Beethoven, el alemán Johnn Maetzel (1772 - 1832) quien lo patentó en 1816. A partir de 1988 se realizan metrónomos de cuarzo de mayor precisión. El hombre comienza a cantar acompañándose con palmas y golpes con los pies. Ya en el paleolítico superior comienzan a inventar los primeros instrumentos de percusión, llamados idiófonos de choque, entre los que se usaron bastoncitos de bambú que se golpeaban unos contra otros, cajas de resonancia que consistía en tablas batientes colocadas sobre un hoyo. Evolucionan hacia los idiófonos de percusión, como troncos huecos, o cañas o bambúes ahuecados. thumbDe aquí derivan los timbales, el xilofón, gongs y tam-tam. Algunos fueron incorporados a la música sinfónica, debido a su riqueza sonora. Por ejemplo el xilofón fue incorporado por Saint-Saëns en 1864 a la orquesta, en la interpretación de "La Danza Macabra" Los instrumentos membranófonos son los antepasados del tambor, y nacen cuando a las cajas de resonancia se les agrega una membrana. Y sucesivamente, surgen los cordófonos y los aerófonos. Entre los instrumentos cordófonos más antiguos, aparece la cítara (cítara de bambú de Madagascar, cítara de enrejado de la India) y el arpa, que deriva del antiguo arco musical y ya se lo encuentra entre los Sumerios y en Egipto alrededor del 3000 antes de Cristo. Primero fue el arco de tierra usado en África, formado por un mango con una membrana y enclavado en un hoyo del terreno. El arco de caja, reemplazó el hoyo por una caja de resonancia. Y de allí derivan las arpas clásicas. thumb|leftSufrió modificaciones a través del tiempo, hasta la realización del arpa de doble movimiento, fabricada por el francés Sebastián Érard en 1801. En el Siglo XVI apareció el clavicímbalo y en el Siglo XVIII, el piano, cuyo antecesor es el échequier, instrumento de cuerdas golpeadas. El Clavicordio, llamado con este nombre a partir de 1631, tuvo su origen en el monocordio de Arquímedes (278-212 antes de Cristo). El piano aparece en 1710, "el piano forte" realizado por Bartolomeo Cristofori, él mismo había realizado un clavicordio de pequeños martillos hacia 1698. Existe en el Metropolitan Museum de Nueva York un piano de éstos, de 1720. Se fueron perfeccionando a través del tiempo. Silbermann mejoró los martillos y J. A. Stein, en 1789 agregó los pedales. El francés Sebastián Érard en 1822 le agrega el escape doble, para permitir la repetición de la nota. Por ello hay quienes lo consideran el verdadero inventor de este instrumento. thumb|leftthumb El órgano tiene un origen antiguo, hacia el siglo III antes de Cristo, y los primeros se armaron a partir de una especie de flauta de pan provistas de bombas de aire que lo enviaban a los tubos (se los llamó hidraule). Hay varias teorías sobre su realizador. Una dice que fue el griego Ctésibios de Alejandría, mientras que otra sostiene que fue debido a Arquímedes en el 220 antes de Cristo. En 1800 aparece el órgano de Barberi, usado para acompañar a músicos ambulantes. Diferente fue el "limonaire" inventado en 1880 por los hermanos Limonaire. El violín nace entre los instrumentos de arco del medioevo, usado también en el Renacimiento. El violín como tal aparece en Francia en el año 1529. En Italia, en los siglos XVII y XVIII se los construye como obra de arte, y aparecen luthiers como Amati, y Stradivarius (posiblemente 1644-1737). Éste último construyó más de un millar de instrumentos. Él también fue quien en 1683 realizó el violonchelo que perduró hasta nuestros días. Alrededor del año 1000 antes de Cristo aparece en Siria un instrumento llamado kettarah, pero sin mástil, aunque se supone que es el antecedente de la guitarra. La guitarra moderna fue creada por A. de Torres, laudista español. thumb|left La guitarra eléctrica, ya en la era de los instrumentos eléctricos y electrónicos, nace en 1935, inventada por el estadounidente Rickenbacher, aunque en 1931 aparece una guitarra hawaiana: la Frying Pan o sartén. En 1947, Paúl Bigsby inventa el sistema de "vibrato" y le construye la primera guitarra de este tipo a Merle Travis. En 1978, el fabricante sueco Hagstron y el norteamericano Ampeg sacan al mercado la guitarra sintetizadora. En 1987 el francés Olivier Betticare patentó el micro intercambiable. La flauta tiene sus orígenes en la prehistoria. En el medioevo se usaba en especial la flauta dulce y a partir del Siglo XVII, la flauta traversa o traversera, popularizada en esa época por los flautistas Hottetere de París. La flauta perfeccionada, y de metal es realizada por el alemán Theobald Böhm, en 1832, siendo flautista en la Capilla Real de Munich. En 1984 el francés Jacques Lefèvre inventa y presenta en Japón la flauta octobasse que registra dos octavas. El corno también es muy antiguo. Los cazadores y los guerreros los usaban, sacándolos de los animales, los tallaban o adornaban, usaban el olifante o cuerno de elefante. En el siglo XVII se lo tomó en cuenta para integrar la orquesta y en 1815, el alemán Stölzel realizó un corno cromático de llaves, que perdura hasta nuestros días. El Oboe era conocido en Egipto hacia el 2000 antes de Cristo. Provenía del aulos de doble lengüeta, invento que los griegos adjudicaban a los dioses (Apolo o Minerva). El oboe actual fue perfeccionado en el Siglo XIX por Frédéric Triébert. la trompeta era en sus comienzos recta. Se ha hallado un ejemplar que data del 2000 antes de Cristo. En el Siglo XV se le dio una forma de S, pero recién se perfeccionó en 1815, cuando se fabricó la trompeta de llaves, que también se cree que la realizó el alemán Stölzel. El clarinete es más cercano a nuestros días. Aunque proviene de antiguos instrumentos de Egipto antiguo, el arghoul, del aulos de Grecia y de los caramillos del siglo XVII. En Nuremberg, el alemán Jean-Christoph Denner, aproximadamente en 1700, lo inventó. La armónica fue inventada en 1821 por el alemán Buschmann. La logró queriendo fabricar un instrumento para afinar pianos. En 1857, un fabricante de órganos, Mathías Hohner, agregó a su industria la fabricación de armónicas. El acordeón actual fue inventado por el austríacoCuril Demián en 1829. Sus antecedentes son el sheng chino inventado -según cuentan ciertos textos- alrededor del 3000 antes de Cristo por la reina Nyu Wu. El bandoneón , similar al acordeón pero de forma hexagonal, fue inventado por el alemán Heinrich Band en 1850. Es utilizado como esencia de la música de tango, por lo que llegó a Argentina en 1870 y pasó a convertirse en sinónimo de música ciudadana y se convirtió en un instrumento nacional. Archivo:Musica7.jpg El saxofón fue inventado en 1846 por el belga Adolph Sax (1814 - 1894). Se lo utilizó en las bandas militares y luego en el jazz. La batería se atribuye a alguien de Nueva Orleáns que la inventó hacia 1910, pero recién en 1950 toma las características actuales. La primera caja de música se cree que fue realizada en Ginebra por el relojero Fabre en 1796, con un mecanismo de cilindro de clavijas. Su antecesor es el carrillón mecánico del siglo XIV. thumb Aunque se citan aquí algunos instrumentos musicales, innumerable es la lista de los mismos, pues el hombre ha creado según sus intereses y necesidades elementos que le servían de acompañamiento a sus músicas folklóricas, y cada pueblo aborigen, cada civilización, cada región, tiene sus propias creaciones en instrumentos musicales, acordes con los ritmos autóctonos. Clasificación de los instrumentos musicales. Actualmente, para la clasificación de los instrumentos musicales, se tiene en cuenta la propuesta de los musicólogos alemanes Hornbostel y Sachs, que establecieron las siguientes categorías: membranófonos, aerófonos, idiófonos y cordófonos. El motivo de la clasificación instrumental es la materia vibrante del instrumento. Posteriormente, con el uso de los instrumentos en los que las vibraciones son modificadas por la electricidad, se creó una quinta categoría, a la que se denominó “electrófonos”. Aerófonos: son los instrumentos de aire left|thumb ' 'Membranófonos: son instrumentos en los cuales el sonido es producido por una membrana extendida sobre una abertura. thumb Idiófonos: son todos los instrumentos hechos de materiales naturalmente sonoros que no necesitan de tensión adicional. thumb|left Cordófonos: son instrumentos de cuerdas que pueden ser golpeadas, tañidas directa o indirectamente, frotadas o accionadas por el viento.thumb Electrófonos: Son aquellos instrumentos cuyo método de producción sonora es puramente eléctrica.thumb|left|110px Instrumentos aborígenes del Noreste Argentino Instrumentos idiófonos Maraca Se construye con el fruto seco del totumo (especie de calabaza) al que se le introducen semillas secas o piedritas, que son las que vibran al sacudirse contra las paredes de la calabaza. Para que las semillas o piedras no se amontonen, se colocan largas espinas en el interior de la calabaza. La maraca se utiliza en conjunto con otros instrumentos, es decir que es un instrumento acompañante. Antes de la conquista la utilizaron las tribus diaguitas. En la actualidad, es usada por los aborígenes del Chaco y Formosa, y algunas tribus araucanas de Chile. thumb|left Sonajero de uñas Este instrumento se construye con uñas de animales (generalmente del guasuncho, que es parecido al ciervo) o también con cáscaras u otros objetos, unidos en forma de tiras, racimos o hileras, que al sacudirse producen sonido. Estas tiras generalmente se atan en el extremo de una caña o madera y es un instrumento sólo ejecutado por mujeres. También se lo colgaban los hombres danzarines de las muñecas, o a manera de cinturón, o en los tobillos. Es utilizado por los aborígenes del Chaco y Formosa. Instrumentos aerófonos Sereré Es un silbato que se construye con una madera de 13 centímetros de largo, 3 de ancho 1y 1/2 de alto. Quien lo ejecuta sopla, apoyando su labio inferior en el filo posterior del agujero que hace de embocadura, mientras que con el pulgar izquierdo tapa o destapa el orificio inferior del canal de aire. Produce sólo dos sonidos: cuando se tapa el orificio inferior del canal de aire, el sonido es más grave. Lo utilizan los aborígenes del Chaco y Formosa para dar señales durante las cacerías. Naseré Es un silbato formado por un disco de madera achatado. Contiene un agujero por donde entra el soplo y dos canales de aire laterales. Produce un sonido agudo y penetrante y, como el sereré, es utilizado por los indígenas del Chaco y Formosa para dar señales durante las cacerías. Instrumentos cordófonos Violín chaqueño El cuerpo de este instrumento es redondo, hecho con tronco de palmera, que es ahuecado como caja de resonancia y cubierto de una piel dura de cualquier animal, e incluso de latón. El arco está formado por una rama o costilla, arqueada por la tensión de una cuerda, la cual es humedecida con saliva antes de ser ejecutada. Instrumentos aerófonos Quena. Es el más difundido de los instrumentos aerófonos. Se construye con caña, hueso, madera u otros materiales. Tiene una embocadura por donde se impulsa el aire para hacerla sonar, y agujeros reguladores. Su largo es generalmente de 50 centímetros. Su sonido es triste y melancólico, ejecutándose especialmente melodías de tipo pentatónico. Se la utiliza junto con el tambor para acompañar bailecitos, carnavalitos y huainos. También, acompañada por cajas, se toca en las vidalas. Siku Siku es el nombre aymará de la flauta de pan. Recibe también el nombre de antara (quichua). Está formado por dos hileras de tubos de longitud decreciente, cerrados en su base; la primera es de doble tamaño que la segunda. Los tubos están ligados unos a otros a través de ataduras de hilo. Tradicionalmente una hilera cuenta con siete tubos y la otra con seis; sin embargo se pueden encontrar variantes de quince y catorce, trece y doce o de once y diez tubos respectivamente. Dentro de todos los instrumentos musicales originarios de la antigua cultura aymara los siqus son los de mayor notoriedad. Tienen diversas formas de interpretación y nombres; sikus, zampoñas, antaras, toyos, etc. Un siku común posee 15 ó 13 tubos de bambú en dos hileras de menor a mayor diámetro, amarradas en escala, las que -al soplarlas- emiten las diferentes notas musicales. La primera fila posee 7 tubos, cuando es de 15, ó 6 tubos, cuando es de 13, y es llamado de irpiri (irpaña=conducir). Mientras que la segunda fila posee 8 tubos, cuando 15, ó 7 tubos, cuando 13, es llamado de arkiri (arkaña=seguir). Las melodías del siku son ejecutadas usando la técnica del diálogo musical entre irpiri y arkiri. En aymara esta técnica es denominada Jaqt'asiña Irpirimpi Arkirimpi(=Interacción del conductor y el seguidor). thumb|300px|left Géneros populares a Nivel Mundial Rock and roll: El Rock and Roll (o rocanrol en algunos lugares) emergió como un estilo músical definido en Estados Unidos en la década de 1950, algunos elementos del rock and roll pueden ser escuchados en las grabaciones de blues tan lejanas como de los años 1920. Los inicios del rock and roll combina elementos del blues, boogie woogie, y jazz con influencias de la música folclórica Apalache, gospel, country y western especializado. Hay quienes datan el origen del rock and roll en 1954, con el trabajo discográfico de Bill Haley y su grupo Bill Haley and the Haley's Comets, especialmente con "Crazy Man Crazy" (1954) y su gran éxito "Rock Around The Clock" (1955), que tanta influencia tendría en John Lennon. Otros consideran como creador a Little Richard o a Elvis Presley y eligen también como fecha del comienzo del rock and roll el 1954, año en el que Presley editó su primer disco. Cada uno de sus subgéneros pueden mezclarse sutilmente entre sí y pueden además recoger elementos de cada una de sus sub-ideologías, lo que hace al rock una cultura variada y rica en pensamientos y sonidos. Este movimiento implica actitud, compromiso y radicalidad, lo que lo hace más que una simple opinión, un estilo de vida, una razón. Pop: '' Música Pop es aquella que, al margen de la instrumentación y tecnología aplicada para su creación, conserva la estructura formal "verso - estribillo - verso", ejecutada de un modo sencillo, melódico, pegadizo, y normalmente asimilable para el gran público. Sus grandes diferencias con otros estilos están en las voces melódicas y claras en primer plano y percusiones lineales y repetidas. Empezó en el siglo XX en Inglaterra, en la década de los 60.Michael Jackson es el máximo representante de este estilo. Históricamente, la expresión "música pop" no era entendida como un género musical con características musicales concretas. Lo catalogado como música "Pop", Apócope de “Música Popular”, era entendida como lo contrario a la música de culto, a la música clásica. Bajo esta definición entraban estilos como el rock, el funky, el folk o incluso el jazz. El pop era entendido como ese gran grupo de músicas para la gente de escasa cultura musical. Con el tiempo, el pop ha ido ganándose su acepción como estilo musical independiente, librándose, además, del sentido peyorativo y negativo al que se le vinculaba. ''Rap: El rap es el elemento musical vocal principal de la cultura hip hop. Consiste básicamente en recitar rimas siguiendo un ritmo o una base musical. El recitador se conoce como MC y generalmente la música la pone un DJ (audio mezcla y scratching). En un principio era el MC el que presentaba y acompañaba al DJ, que era, realmente la estrella del espectáculo. Pero hoy en día, podríamos decir que casi siempre es el DJ el que acompaña al MC, y muchas veces ni aparece.El término rap proviene del inglés, idioma en el que significa criticar severamente. También se ha sugerido que pudiera ser un acrónimo de la expresión en inglés rhythm and poetry (ritmo y poesía). otros posibles acronimos son "retupnas afroamericana protestal" o "revolucion afroamericana protestante". Ska: El ska es un estilo musical originario de Jamaica, donde floreció durante la primera mitad de la década de 1960 y que deriva principalmente de la fusión de la música negra americana de la época con ritmos populares propiamente caribeños, siendo el precursor directo del rocksteady y, más tarde, del reggae1. Al ser un género particularmente apto para fusiones ha sido incorporado, a través de distintas variantes, a los más diversos lenguajes musicales. Desde un principio, el versionamiento ska de populares composiciones para cine y televisión ("The James Bond Theme", "Exodus", "A Shot in the Dark", "The Untouchables", etc.) perfiló su particular identidad, entre callejera, nostálgica y "misteriosa", característica que conservaría a través de las épocas. Estuvo fuertemente asociado a los Rude Boy y a la independencia de Jamaica del Reino Unido, aunque se hizo popular en todo el mundo desde muy poco tiempo después de su nacimiento. Reggae: El reggae es un género musical de origen jamaiquino (el adjetivo jamaicano se aplica a las personas). El término reggae algunas veces es usado ampliamente para referirse a la mayoría de los ritmos jamaiquinos, incluyendo ska, dub y rocksteady. El término es más específicamente usado para indicar un estilo particular que se originó después del desarrollo del rocksteady. En este sentido, el reggae incluye dos sub-géneros: el roots reggae y el dancehall.El término reggae es una derivación de ragga, que a su vez es una abreviación de raggamuffin, que en inglés significa literalmente harapiento. Blues: El Blues es un estilo musical vocal e instrumental, basado en la utilización de notas de blues y de un patrón repetitivo, que suele seguir una estructura de doce compases. En Estados Unidos se desarrolló en las comunidades afroamericanas, a través de los espirituales, canciones de oración, canciones de trabajo, rimas inglesas, baladas escocesas e irlandesas narradas y gritos de campo. La utilización de las notas de blues y la importancia de los patrones de llamada y respuesta, tanto en la música como en las letras, son indicativos de la herencia africana-occidental de este estilo. El blues influyó en la música popular estadounidense y occidental en general, llegando a formar parte de géneros musicales como el ragtime, jazz, bluegrass, rhythm and blues, rock and roll, hip-hop, música country y canciones pop. Jazz: El jazz es un estilo musical que nace a finales del siglo XIX en Estados Unidos y que se expande de forma global a lo largo de todo el siglo XX. La historia del jazz se caracteriza por dos rasgos fundamentales: * Por su constante asimilación de otras tendencias musicales estilística o culturalmente ajenas a él; por otro, por su capacidad de generar otros estilos musicales, como el rock and roll, que terminarán por evolucionar de forma independiente al jazz. * Por la sucesión de forma ininterrumpida de un numeroso conjunto de subestilos que, vistos en perspectiva, manifiestan entre algunos de ellos enormes diferencias musicales (véase el catálogo de estos subgéneros en el cuadro de la derecha). Música clásica: El clasicismo musical comienza aproximadamente en 1750 (muerte de J. S. Bach) y termina en 1820 aproximadamente. La música clásica propiamente dicha coincide con la época llamada clasicismo, que en otras artes se trató del redescubrimiento y copia de los clásicos del arte greco romano, que era considerado tradicional o ideal. En la música no existió un clasicismo original, ya que no había quedado escrita ninguna música de la época griega o romana. La música del clasicismo evoluciona hacia una música extremadamente equilibrada entre armonía y melodía. Sus principales exponentes son Haydn, Mozart y el primer Beethoven (ya que en su segunda época se volvió más romántico). Reggaeton: El reggaeton (también reggaetón y reguetón) es un género musical variante del raggamuffin, que a su vez desciende del reggae jamaiquino, influenciado por el hip hop de las zonas de Miami, Los Ángeles y Nueva York latino. Las particularidades del reggaeton son sus letras en los hablas locales del español y su influencia de otros estilos latinos, como la bomba y la salsa. Nace a partir de las fiestas en las que el DJ pinchaba la cara B instrumentales de los vinilos de reggae poniéndolos a 45 bpm en vez de a 30, haciéndolos más movidos para bailarlos Salsa: La salsa es un género musical de música afro caribeña latinoamericana, que surgió en Nueva York. Fue creado por inmigrantes latinoamericanos, especialmente de Cuba, Puerto Rico y República Dominicana, que en los años sesenta mezclaron ritmos tradicionales latinos con elementos del jazz según el ejemplo del mambo y del cha-cha-chá. Con lo que dieron fondo a la música con varios tipos de instrumentos de percusión, el estilo salsa es la principal música tocada en los clubes latinos y es el «pulso esencial de la música latina», de acuerdo con el autor Ed Morales. Y cuya figura precursora fue, el dominicano Johnny Pacheco al crear la pauta a seguir con su empresa, Fania Records. '' Cumbia:'' La cumbia es un estilo de música tradicional de Colombia y Panamá, y un baile popular de distintos países latinoamericanos.La etimología del vocablo es muy controvertida, sin embargo la hipótesis más generalmente aceptada sobre su origen es que el término es de origen bantu y deriva de cumbé, ritmo y danza de la zona de Mbata, en Guinea Ecuatorial.La etimología del vocablo es muy controvertida, sin embargo la hipótesis más generalmente aceptada sobre su origen es que el término es de origen bantu y deriva de cumbé, ritmo y danza de la zona de Mbata, en Guinea Ecuatorial. thumb|300px|right